bullspediafandomcom-20200214-history
2009-10 Season
John Trewick (to 6 Mar) Graham Turner (from 12 Mar) | Mgrtitle = Manager | Chairman = Graham Turner | Chrtitle = Director of Football | Stdtitle = | Stadium = Edgar Street | League = League 2 | League result = 16th | League2 = | League2 result = | Cup1 = FA Cup | Cup1 result = Second Round | Cup2 = League Cup | Cup2 result = Second Round | League topscorer = Marc Pugh (13) | Season topscorer = Marc Pugh (13) | Previous season = 2008-9 Season | Next season = 2010-11 Season }} The '''2009-10 season '''was Hereford United's first in League 2 following their relegation from League 1, the third tier of English football. The Bulls had finished 24th, or bottom, in the previous season. Hopes of a quick return to League 1, were ultimately disappointed, with Hereford finishing 16th in League 2. In the Cups the Bulls had a more successful season, progressing to the area semi-final of the Johnstone's Paint Trophy, where they were eliminated by League 1 side MK Dons. In the FA Cup, Hereford progressed to the 2nd Round, just one game from the lucrative from 3rd Round, however they were defeated by Colchester United. In the League Cup, United defeated Charlton Athletic in the first round, before being heavily beaten by Premier League outfit Portsmouth. Pre-season Friendlies United's pre-season campaign began on the 9 July 2009 when the Bulls made the short trip to local outfit Pegasus. The final game occurred on 1 August against League One side Walsall. In total the Bulls appeared 7 times, traveling to Pegasus, Wellington and Kidderminster. Whilst hosting Bristol City, a Wolves XI, Bristol Rovers and Walsall. Of the 7 games, United won twice, drew once, and lost on four occasions. Hereford used a total of 34 players, including numerous trialists. Lee Morris finished the period as top goalscorer, with 4 strikes. Kenny Lunt was awarded the captains armband for the majority of the period. The Bulls averaged an attendance of 715 at Edgar Street. League 2 United began their twenty-third season at the fourth tier of English football, away at Morecambe. The Bulls early season form was poor, leaving them winless after 7 games. John Trewick reportedly offered his resignation to Chairman Graham Turner following the seventh winless game (a 1-0 defeat at Grimsby) which left Hereford firmly rooted in the relegation zone of League 2, in 23rd. Turner declined Trewick's offer of resignation, shortly afterwards United finally claimed their first win of the season, a 2-0 victory over Accrington.The Bulls form improved considerably following this victory. However they remained inconsistent, and erratic. Whilst claiming victories against table topping Bournemouth, and high flying Chesterfield, they slumped to a heavy defeat at Rochdale. By the end of October, The Bulls had surged to 16th in League 2. However their home performances were noticeably superior to their away showings. Whilst, at the end of October, The Bulls had only lost on one occasion at Edgar Street, they still remained winless on their travels. United claimed victory against local rivals Shrewsbury Town in November, however, the month was largely disappointing, with that being the only League victory of the month. In December Hereford finally won their first away League game of the season, a 3-1 victory against Northampton. United's 7 game unbeaten run, was finally ended by big spending Notts County on the 5th December. Disappointing defeats to Macclesfield and Torquay followed. By the end of the year The Bulls 16th in League 2. The beggining was heavily affected by the cold weather. Numerous postponements mean The Bulls went without a game between Boxing Day and January 19. When United finally got back to action, they were, once again, disappointing. Of the three games United played in January, they lost twice, and drew once. Hereford claimed their first victory of 2010 against Lincoln. Despite starting February with back to back wins, The Bulls ended the month less successfully culminating in a 5-0 defeat at Notts County. By the end of February, pressure began to mount on Manager John Trewick. By the end of the month Hereford had fallen to 18th in the League. March began with a 1-0 away win against local rivals Cheltenham Town. The Bulls quickly fell into losing ways, against Macclesfield Town. Shortly after this, on the 8 June, John Trewick was sacked by Graham Turner. Turner returned to the dugout for the next encounter, against fellow strugglers Lincoln City. Turner failed to cause an instant improvement, as United succumbed to back-to-back defeats in his opening two games. Graham Turner claimed his first victory against Bradford City. It signalled an improved period for The Bulls as they put together a run of four wins in a row. United then suffered back-to-back defeats against Grimsby and Bournemouth, before ending the season with 3 wins from the final four games. Hereford United eventually finished the season in 16th. The season was an inconsistent one for United with patches of good form, and patches of bad form. Hereford were much more successful at Edgar Street than on their travels. United ended the season with the 8th best home record, however they finished the season with the fourth worst away record. Marc Pugh was the only Bulls player to get into double figures, scoring thirteen goals in the League. Gavin McCallum ended the season with 8 strikes, with Leon Constantine scoring on six occasions. Hereford United used a total of 37 players, of which, sixteen were loan signings. Hereford United averaged an attendance of 2,138 at Edgar Street. A 35% decline on the 2008-9 Season. FA Cup Hereford United entered the 2009-10 FA Cup at the First Round Stage. On Sunday 25 October, they were drawn at home, against Sutton United. Sutton had enter the Cup, in the First Qualifying Round. Defeating Margate, Uxbridge and Walton & Hersham on their route to the First Round (proper). Hereford welcomed Sutton United to Edgar Street on Saturday 7 November. On six minutes, Kenny Lunt found Mathieu Manset, who gave the Bulls a welcome early lead. On the twenty-seventh minute, Manset was dismissed for his reaction to a foul by Adam Pouton. In the second half, Ryan Valentine was given the chance to double the Bulls lead from the spot. Sutton, having been penalised for Jason Goodliffe's handball. Valentine made no mistake to seal a 2-0 win for the Bulls. On 8 November, the Bulls were given a second home tie, this time, against Colchester United. Colchester had defeated Bromley 4-0 in the First Round. The game took place on the 28 November. The Bulls were defeated in the ninety-fourth minute, Anthony Wordsworth found John-Joe O'Toole, who made no mistake to end Hereford's FA Cup run. Mathieu Manset and Ryan Valentine both finished the FA Cup campaign with one goal. United averaged an attendance 1969 at Edgar Street in the FA Cup. Results League Cup On June 16th 2009, The Bulls were drawn at home to Charlton Athletic in the first round of the League Cup. The tie took place on Tuesday August 11. After a goalless 90 minutes, the encounter went to extra time, in which, Johnny Godsmark converting a Matt Done cross. The Bulls were rewarded with an away tie against Premier League side Portsmouth. At Fratton Park the Bulls succumbed to a heavy defeat. 3-0 down within the first forty-five minutes. Tristan Plummer grabbed a consolation goal for the Bulls, as they were defeated 4-1 by Portsmouth to end their involvement in the 2009-10 League Cup. Johnny Godsmark and Tristan Plummer both finished the campaign with one goal. Results Football League Trophy On August 15 The Bulls were drawn at home for their first round tie. The opposition would be Bristol Rovers. The game took place on 1 September 2009. After a goalless 90 minutes, the game went straight to penalties. United converted all their penalties, whilst misses from Chris Lines, and Charles Reece for Bristol Rovers gave Hereford a 4-2 penalty victory. Hereford United were rewarded with a second round tie against Aldershot. The tie took place on the 6th October, Kirk Hudson gave the Shots the lead after 15 minutes. Hereford struck back through James Walker with a 30 yard strike, having being fed by Craig King. On the eight-ninth minute Mathieu Manset making his debut for Hereford struck, what seemed liked, the likely winner. However in stoppage time Aldershot forced a penalty shoot out when Louie Soares found the net via the post. Once again United were successful from the spot. The Bulls winning 4-3, and Mathieu Manset striking the winning goal. Hereford United were drawn against Leyton Orient in the third round. The game took place at Brisbane Road on the 10 November. Hereford took the lead after 25 minutes. Kenny Lunt finding Leon Constantine who made no mistake from 15 yards. Once again, however, United succumbed to 90th minute equaliser. Jason Demetriou scoring for 'Orient. Once more, The Bulls progressed via penalty kicks. Adam Bartlett saving three penalties as Hereford won 3-2. Hereford were drawn against MK Dons in the semi final of the Football League Trophy. An injury ravaged Hereford team fell to a heavy 4-1 defeat, Leon Constantine's goal acting as a mere consolation. The defeat ended United's involvement in the Football League Trophy. Leon Constantine finished the Football League Trophy run as top goalscorer with two strikes. Hereford averaged 1078 at Edgar Street during the Football League Trophy campaign. Results Squad Statistics